


silence/food fight/shout/popsicle/memory loss/thorns

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: prompts [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Food Fight, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Memory Loss, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "one sentence fics"





	

**minho: silence**

minho sat still, his breaths shallow & his chest vibrating with tension, feeling the silence twisting around him, distorting his appearance until he was no longer a person but an icon, killing him slowly.

**minkey: FOOD FIGHT!**

kibum would undoubtedly regret his actions in the near future, specifically when minho would eventually capture him between his absurdly long legs & torture him until he vomited (like last time…), but for now all future consequences were worth the ecstasy that was seeing one choi minho’s eyes bulging, a pan of spaghetti bolognese currently covering all 1.81 metres of the infuriatingly handsome man’s body.

**jongkey: shout**

jonghyun liked kibum because kibum was not afraid to shout along with the music, heedless of the actual pitch of the song, & there was nothing in the world that could make him smile harder than kibum with his eyes squeezed closed, hand gripped around some random object playing microphone, crazy noises coming out of his soft lips.

**onkey: popsicle**

their mutual friends had done all they could think of to get the two to talk to no avail so it was with great surprise that taemin found the men sitting on the back porch during the 4th of july bbq, a beer in jinki’s hand & a coke in kibum’s, deep in discussion about the merits of various frozen confectionaries  & how there was absolutely no need for green popsicles in this world as they were both disturbing to look at & grotesque to taste: it was on this unshakable belief that jinki & kibum finally formed their own friendship.

**ontae: memory loss**

it was jinki they called last, everyone else having had a go, so there was an even larger, more anxious crowd in the stuffy practice room to witness the light of recognition finally burn in taemin’s eyes as he sat up slowly from the wooden floor & reached out, his hand sliding over jinki’s thigh, the amnesiac whispering “hyung”.

**onho: thorns**

to minho jinki was perfect, like a rose, with soft petal skin, an intoxicating scent that drew him close, & ragged thorns that tore through him when he came too close.


End file.
